This invention relates to bow hunting sights, and, in particular, to a hunting sight having a single locking means which locks the aiming pins in place.
Bow hunting sights typically include a base which supports a plurality of aiming pins. The aiming pins generally may be moved axially with respect to the sight and pivoted with respect to the sight to adjust the pins for desired distances. The hunting sights commercially available have two or more screws which are used to lock the aiming pin in place. One screw is used to lock the aiming pin against axial movement and another is used to lock the aiming pin against pivotal movement. Such a sight is shown in my U.S. Pat. No. 5,174,269.
As can be appreciated, the use of two screws, although not complicated can be improved upon and a one screw system with a carriage can be made. Further, it will be evident that a one-screw system will be less expensive to produce because the number of required parts will be reduced, as will the complexity of the machining of the base.